


What Thrills me, Thrills You?

by Rinkafic



Series: Misc Fanfic [12]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for Kink Bingo fill "Danger"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Thrills me, Thrills You?

“Darling, what will it take to get a... rise out of you? This is no honeymoon,” River leaned over and rested her elbows on the Tardis’ control panel and stared up at her new husband. “Because, quite honestly, if I had known you were such a stick in the mud, I might have said ‘I don’t’ - something, anything, a hint please?”

The Doctor merely grunted and twisted the spanner inside the control panel he was working on.

“I could raid the wardrobe and find something slinky.”

“Yes, do that.”

River stood up quickly and clapped her hands. “Dressup! You like to play dressup? Will that start your engines purring?”

“Is the engine purring? I don’t hear anything.”

“Sexy clothes, darling, will they put you in a romantic mood?”

He looked over at her and shook his head. “Not actually, no.”

Throwing up her hands, River began to stomp around the control room. There was a sudden lurch and the Tardis tilted sideways. The Doctor gave a yelp of surprise as he was thrown away from the panel he had been fixing. The engines began to make a high pitched whine.

“Oh dear!” the Doctor exclaimed. “That does not sound good.”

“Can you fix it?” River asked, crouched on the bulkhead beside the doors. The Tardis looked quite odd from the new sideways viewpoint.

Trying to climb up to the control console, the Doctor huffed in irritation. “If I could get to it, I would.” A klaxon began to blare. “No, no, no! Not now!” He started to climb faster.

Standing up, River started to follow him, occasionally reaching up to brace his foot as he climbed. When he got to the console, he awkwardly tried to get around to where the alarming lights were blinking.

River followed him, wedging herself on the railing and wrapping her arms around The Doctor’s waist to give him extra support as he worked. Her face was pressed against his belly. He was muttering to himself about implosions and vortexes and repairs. She smiled and continued to hold him.

“Are we going to die, darling?”

“Possibly.”

“I’ve noticed something, being here in this position, pressed so intimately against you.”

“Yes, well, ignore that please, I am trying to.”

She grinned and looked up at him. “You like the edge. The possibility of dying any minute excites you.”

He closed a panel and shifted, rubbing against her and exhaling sharply. “What makes you say that?”

“The evidence is right in front of my face! Besides, I feel the same way. I am exceedingly turned on right now.”

“Hold on,” he warned.

“I am, darling.”

The Tardis suddenly flipped and they thumped onto the deck plating, River sprawled over him. She looked up and met his eyes as he looked down at her. “The same way, eh?”

“Oh yes,” she breathed.

“Are we still in imminent danger of dying?”

He waved his hand and shook his head. “Not any more.”

“Could we pretend to be, for a little while?”

Pulling a face he replied, “I’m not very good at pretending, River.” When she pouted at him, he reached over and opened a small hatchway on the base of the console. He pulled a chip out and carefully placed it on the deck. “Oh dear,” he remarked with a wrinkled brow.

“What?”

“Well, if that chip isn’t replaced, we are definitely going to die.”

“How much time do we have?”

He tugged on her curls and stroked a finger down her cheek. “I would say just enough. Shall we... right here, now, or somewhere else?”

She gave a gleeful grin, crawled up his body and began undoing his trousers. “Oh, this will do perfectly.”

 

The End


End file.
